


Put Yourself in My Hands

by Loran_Arameri



Series: There Is Enough For Everyone [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Developing Relationship, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Porn With Plot, Spanking, There Is No Kink On Asgard, There Is Some Fluff Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loran_Arameri/pseuds/Loran_Arameri
Summary: Tony's is not yet sure what the nature of his relationship with Thor is. The sex is great and Thor is wonderful in every other aspect as well.But then he asks Tony about opening their relationship to Bruce.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of what aims to be a Poly-Avengers series, but can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> Thank you to EmmettM2025 for cheering and to xYoSa and Serinah for beta.

“I love it up here.” Tony let his eyes wander around the roof garden. Pepper was a genius. When had she last gotten a raise? Technically, that was the board’s job but maybe they needed a reminder.

Thor handed him a sandwich and a soda from the basket he had brought with him. A perfect late spring picnic. “I know.” The smirk directed at him still managed to surprise him. Thor could be quite scheming when it came to Tony. Tony loved it. 

“So, what have you been up to these last…” Tony was not sure how much time had passed since he had given Thor a good morning kiss and disappeared to the workshop. He had crashed on the couch down there at least once so…

“Three days,” Thor cut into his deliberations.

“Huh. Three days. And there have been no bad guys attacking or anything.” That was a nice surprise. He looked at Thor again. “And no gorgeous aliens in need of sex? Or is this a booty call?” 

Thor hummed. “Well, first you eat that sandwich and the cookie I brought for you. And then we will see.”

That was a yes. Tony grinned and bit into his sandwich. For a while the most noticeable sounds where the bees searching for nectar, even eclipsing the bustle of the city beneath them.The sun was already intense and Tony was grateful for the breeze that kept pushing the vegetation to and fro.

When Thor handed him the cookie after they had finished the sandwiches, he said, "I wanted to speak with you about something before I forget."

Thor probably meant before Tony fucked him into a state where he simply didn't care about anything else. Tony asked, “What is it?”

Thor smiled at him softly and Tony couldn’t help mirroring that expression himself. The way Thor made him feel kept surprising him. 

“You have been very generous with your attention towards me,” Thor said.

Tony couldn’t hold back a lewd leer and Thor laughed out loud before saying, “It’s been wonderful.”

“But…” Tony prompted. Thor was still smiling, so it couldn’t be that bad.

“Not but. And,” Thor replied. “And I want to know what you think about bestowing attention on other people.”

That was a fair point. Tony knew he wasn’t good at relationships in the 24/7 and happily ever after way. He’d just gone on a three day lab binge without noticing! And Thor brought him sandwiches instead of demanding an explanation. It would be much too selfish to try to keep this solely for himself. If Thor wanted to sleep with somebody else … or date somebody else... Were _they_ dating? Lovely rooftop picnics couldn’t be explained with an affair. Friends with benefits? Which was the friends part and which the benefits? Cookies looked a lot like benefits from Tony’s point of view.

The blaring horn of a truck in the streets below startled Tony from his thoughts.

He needed to take a deep breath and actually listen to Thor and what he was talking about. He didn’t have a problem with the concept of an open … arrangement.

Tony said, “Yes, I agree. I would like for us to talk about it before anything happens if that’s okay.” He knew his mind well enough. If he didn’t know what Thor was up to, it would just come up with the worst possible scenarios. “Not in a controlling kind of way. Just open communication? Like do you have somebody in mind?” Why else would Thor want to discuss this now?

“Yes,” Thor said, beaming, “Bruce.” 

Tony took a deep breath. He knew Thor and Bruce had been hanging out. For a short, not very glorious moment he had asked himself what the two even had in common. Yeah, he knew it was shitty. He loved to talk to Thor, so why shouldn’t Bruce also enjoy it? And now it seemed that wasn’t the only thing both, Tony and Bruce, liked about him. If Thor was discussing how open the thing between them was, he had surely noticed some interest from Bruce.

“Have you already talked to him about that?” The thought set off two very different kinds of emotions within Tony. He was not sure which one he found more distressing right now: the one that lay like lead in his stomach or the one that made his dick twitch.

“Yes, we were watching a movie last night and started talking.” So, it was quite fresh, but Thor was sure enough to tell Tony about it. He probably was not planning on moving slowly. It would not have been very Thor-like if Tony was honest.

“He knew about you and me having sex.” Thor was apparently surprised by that.

“We have not been exactly subtle, cupcake.” Tony answered and breathed out a laugh. By now probably all of the Avengers had figured that out.

Thor considered that for a moment and then nodded. “Well, he said that he thought it was nice. And I may have told him how nice it is.” Was Thor blushing? This was adorable.

“You told him that I take good care of you?” Okay, Tony hoped it would produce more of that nice blush, but instead Thor looked him directly in the eye. 

“Yes, with some detail. I know it’s not proper to boast about one’s sex life on Midgard…” Thor was too good to be true.

“If Bruce was okay with it, I’m more than okay with you telling him, honey.” Tony noticed how the lead in his stomach had almost completely dissolved. It would be okay.

“That is well. We had a long talk. Bruce says he’s is missing a lot of things since there is his second site. His carnal pleasures have been neglected.” Thor appeared saddened by the thought.

Tony had never seen it like that. Bruce was doing better with the whole Hulk situation but of course it still influenced his life. Had Tony pondered Bruce’s sex life in general? Maybe. Staring out at the tops of skyscrapers and the bright sky, he considered who on the team he didn’t find attractive. Empty set. But with Bruce he had also an intense friendship and a good rapport in the lab. 

So, he was glad that Thor and Bruce were attracted to each other. They were both important to him and they deserved something good.

Thor continued, “I told him you could help.”

Tony turned his head so fast that for a moment the world was spinning. “Wait, what?”

“You know both, Bruce and the Hulk very well.” Thor was still smiling at him, explaining as if it was obvious, as if Tony must have realized this on his own. “You spend a lot of time with Bruce, I daresay you know him better than I do. You are inclined to the variances of play that Bruce said he was missing and you will be able to foresee what might need to be done if the Hulk does appear.” Thor’s face slipped into a very cute smirk. “And I saw the look you gave his behind as he bent down to empty the dishwasher last week.”

Tony needed to tell Thor that he could not go around offering to let other people sleep with Tony. Or not sleep with him, but rather – play was what Thor had said? He really should nip this in the bud. He really should. “What kind of play?” 

Thor shot him a broad grin and Tony realized he’d been had.

“From what he told me, I understand that Bruce likes a certain degree of pain with his pleasure.” Tony was still a little bit amazed every time he and Thor talked about kinks. “Spanking, like we tried that one time, and being hit with other implements. You told me that you had some fondness for these things.”

Tony’s mind was already racing ahead of him. Bruce tied up and Tony behind him with a paddle. He took a deep breath through his nose. Or a crop. Bruce writhing. But Hulk was an obvious problem. If he decided Tony was trying to hurt them, he wouldn’t get out of it unharmed, no matter how well they planned ahead.

Or a cane. Lines criss-crossing Bruce butt while he asked for more. Tony needed to make sure Hulk knew he wasn’t a threat. 

Or a whip. Fuck it, there was no question he was going to do this. If…

“And Bruce wants me to … help?”

For a very short moment Tony imagined he saw Thor roll his eyes. “You should talk to him about it. I’m not your panderer, you know?”

-

As promised, Thor brought Bruce to the workshop the very next day. 

“So, Brucie bear, I hear there is a disagreement between you and the big guy regarding what constitutes appropriate recreational activities?”

“If that’s the way you want to put it.” Bruce sounded a bit wary.

Tony could not completely relate, but the way he had been in the public eye since his youth hadn’t made his own explorations any easier. “I guess you haven’t had that much opportunity to experiment since he’s been around.”

Bruce had the stern expression he often got when talking about Hulk. The one that told everyone that he had no illusions of what his other half meant for his life and the world in general. “Among people who know about the Hulk there haven’t been any volunteers and it’s not something you spring on unsuspecting strangers.”

“Have you actually asked the people you’ve met?” Tony asked.

“Yes, it’s usually my first question after ‘How are you?’” Bruce sniped but couldn’t hide the grin creeping in.

“And still no takers?” Tony laughed. “Thor, can you believe that?”

Thor was staring at Bruce and it seemed he had problems keeping his hands to himself. “No, absolutely not. I would love to explore anything you are interested in.” And just to be sure, he added, “Sexually.”

The way his eyes were roaming over Bruce now, Tony feared he would eat him up if he didn’t come up with something to say right then.

“Well, from what I understand you are interested in impact play?”

Bruce was obviously relieved they had made it to this point. “Yes. Spanking, paddles, canes. What have you. Whips sometimes, but in general I like my pain more thuddy, less zingy.” After rattling off his list, he appraised Tony with that challenging spark telling Tony that he expected him to understand Bruce better than anyone, and so shouldn’t need further explanation. It was the way their discussions in the workshop usually worked. Just that they were usually not discussing how Tony was going hurt Bruce for their mutual enjoyment.

“Broad implements: paddles, belts… hands,” Tony summarized.

Bruce huffed, “Hands are not the level I’m looking for. It might have been a while, but I can take more, and I don’t care for being coddled. I know where my limits are and if it weren’t for the other guy, I wouldn’t mind pushing them.”

Bruce sounded somewhat agitated and even Thor was furrowing his brow in uncertainty. Tony decided it was time for a counter offer. “Speaking of limits. As this is uncharted territory, I suggest we start with something nice and easy before ramping it up. Make sure everybody’s favorite rage monster is okay with what’s going on. Make sure he knows we are not endangering you.”

“You expect him to follow your logic.” Bruce couldn’t have made it more clear that he didn’t believe that this was a sound plan.

“He is not unpredictable and he has shown trust in me and Thor. He has been working with us. I think he might let you have your fun if he knows we’re not a threat.”

“And if you’re wrong?” Bruce voice was measured, unemotional. He was used to discussing how to contain Hulk if he got out of control.

“We can use part of the gym floor. Lock it down.” Even if the worst should happen, Hulk could wreak havoc in the gym for a while without doing structural damage to the tower. Tony had Hulk-proved it as much as possible for their training sessions. Thor would keep an eye on Bruce’s state, hopefully being a reassuring presence for his other side. And in the unlikely case of Hulk getting genuinely upset, Thor would be able to handle him. “Jarvis already has a protocol for that. I use it sometimes to test new versions of the suit.”

“So, are you using your suit testing protocol for sex purposes or the other way around?” Bruce asked, his eyes sparkling far too knowingly. Their discussion until now had been more technical, but if Tony had any doubts left that his lab mate might have reservations about taking their relationship further, they evaporated now.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He grinned back at Bruce before adding more seriously,“I think the key is to make sure Hulk knows there is no actual threat.” He looked from Bruce to Thor. “He knows what you know, so I assume he has been listening?”

Bruce nodded. “At least, he’s not agitated. The idea alone doesn’t appear to be bothering him.”

“Well, over so many missions, he’s developed a good rapport with Thor and we all know that I’m delightful. I think there’s a good chance he’ll let you enjoy yourself for a bit.” Tony was feeling very positive about it. His dick was, too.

“So, shall we go down when you are done with your talk?” Thor budged in.

Tony had to grin over Thor’s eagerness.

“I think we can all do with some time between the discussion and acting it out. Let it settle a bit.” He wanted to give Bruce sometime to think about this. There had been an edge to their discussion and Tony wanted to be sure they were all on the same page for the scene. 

Bruce furrowed his brow but Thor just suggested, “Tomorrow then.”

He smiled brightly in anticipation. Tony knew that Thor knew that this wasn’t what he’d meant, but Tony wasn’t ready to do anything to diminish that smile. Instead he said, “Yes, tomorrow.” But they hadn’t discussed everything yet. “So, the initial idea was ‘pleasure and pain’. About that pleasure part.”

Bruce drew up an eyebrow, as he did when he considered Tony’s jokes inappropriately timed.

“Hey, no fine print, no terms and conditions. You want sex, you get sex. You just want a blanket and cuddles, and think about it while jerking off later, we’ll do that.” Tony made eye contact with Bruce to be sure that the message came across.

Bruce searched Tony’s eyes for a moment, before closing his own. His shoulders hunched, and he said softly, “Sex would be great. It’s been… It’s been a while.”

Thor seemed to take that as the invitation he’d been waiting for. Maybe it even was one. He put his giant hands on either side of Bruce’s arms and after a moment of searching his face leaned down and kissed him. 

Tony reminded himself that he needed to breathe and Bruce apparently had the same problem, because when Thor drew back he gulped for air. 

“Good?” was all Thor said. 

Bruce’s gaze flicked from Thor to Tony and back and, in that croaky voice he got when things were decidedly weirder than usual, breathed out, “Yeah. Really good.”

Thor asked Tony, “Do we need to wait until the scene before having sex?” He had that adorable pleading look on, the one which they both knew that Tony never said no to.

Tony couldn’t say that the discussion of what he would do to Bruce left him completely cold. “No, not on my account. Bruce, you are okay with that?” 

“Getting off now and tomorrow? Yes, absolutely.” Bruce had that cocky smile again.

“Nobody said anything about getting off.” The aversion Bruce’s face made him take it back instantaneously. “Alright, everyone’s getting off.” Again no takers for the denial kink. Thor’s reaction to the suggestion had been even more horrified. Tony shrugged mentally.

There was one thing left. “We should talk condoms–”

“I’ve seen both of your medical check-ups. If you are okay without, I have no objections,” Bruce interrupted.

“Alright. Then, I would suggest you both take off your pants.” Tony hopped up on one of the workshop tables.

Bruce followed him with his eyes while furrowing his brow questioningly. Thor working to open Bruce’s pants, however, drew all of his attention only a moment later. He took the hint and opened Thor’s in return, moving his hands slowly as if to savor the experience. 

Tony absolutely could get used to this view. The jealousy that had been wanting to make itself a home within his guts when Thor had started to talk about helping Bruce yesterday was a shadow he could barely remember. But he knew himself well enough that he was certain it would be back. But for now he was going to enjoy its absence. 

When both men were naked from the waist down, Tony said, “Thor, get the lube.” 

The instruction elated Thor even further, probably guessing at what Tony’s plan was, and he almost jumped to the drawer containing one of their bottles.

“Let me guess, that’s not the only one you have stashed down here.” Bruce grinned at Thor and then back at Tony. “Aren’t you going to strip?”

“I’m good.” Tony grinned. He was going to be more than good.

Thor, now also shirtless, made eye contact with Tony over Bruce’s shoulder. Tony jerked his head at Bruce and waggled his eyebrows and Thor, getting the message, gave him the dirtiest smirk he could manage, which wasn’t that dirty, and walked around to Bruce front. He put the lube on a table beside him, bent down and kissed Bruce again, who forgot all his snarky commentary. It was not the exact thing Tony had meant, but Bruce looked overwhelmed and eager in a way that Tony had never seen before.

When Thor let him breathe again, Bruce turned his head to Tony again. “So, Thor is going to fuck me and you’re going to watch?”

“If you’re talking penetrative sex, no one is going to fuck anyone. We’ll keep that for tomorrow. And for my part … Thor, I think if you put Bruce up on the table it might be the right height.”

Tony thought Bruce might protest when Thor lifted him up, but he instinctively closed his legs around Thor’s hips and held on to his shoulders and neck. Thor had just turned around to put him down on the table when he reconsidered and closed their lips in a kiss again, rolling his hips against Bruce’s.

Tony gave them a minute as it was quite a sight, but then he chided, “Hey, put him down, so I get my show.”

With Bruce’s attention back on him and Thor lowering Bruce on to the workshop table, Tony slowly pulled out his cock.

Thor grabbed the lube again and put a decent amount of it in his hand. 

“Yeah, darling, you know what I like to see. Nice and slow.” And without much of a forewarning for Bruce, Thor took them both in one of his hands and tossed the lube at Tony with the other. 

Bruce was gasping and Thor sighed in the deep thrumming way which meant he was already halfway gone. Tony wondered if it was Bruce, Tony’s directions, or the anticipation of tomorrow.

He lubed up his own hand and started stroking himself. His erection was hard and heavy in his hand; he loved directing Thor that way. Something he hadn’t really thought about before. He had made Thor masturbate to his directions a few times, but telling him what to do to himself and what to do to Bruce were two very different things. And both were now on his short list for favorite thing to do with Thor. _Short_ list might not have been the correct term though. 

Thor was lost in the action of jerking both, himself and Bruce, while his other hand clamped down on the workshop table. Bruce was making a gurgling sound over his rapid breathing. 

“Hey, Bruce, sugar. Look at me. You are okay. Thor and I will make sure you have the best time, alright?” Bruce’s gaze was still unfocused at first, his mouth open as if searching for the right words. He closed it, licked his lips and said, “Okay.”

Thor’s hand, that was not working their cocks, was clutching at the edge of the table so tightly that Tony might need to replace the table if he didn’t do anything about it. 

“Honey, you can touch Bruce. Though, no kissing for now.” Tony knew that was the other thing Thor was fantasizing about. He loved kissing.

Bruce watched Thor’s hand land on his hip and then his attention wandered back to Tony. Tony’s dick was pulsing in his hand and he tightened his grip while he was leaning back, supporting himself with his other hand. He cocked his head and smirked back at Bruce. Finally, what was happening seemed to be sinking in. Bruce’s eyes got slightly bigger and a moan escaped him involuntarily. A hand on his neck and he turned his head back to Thor, and licking his lips, he tilted it up and started to lean in.

“Uh-uh, I said no kissing.” Thor let out a whine and bend down to mouth a Bruce neck instead. Tony snickered. “I’ll allow that.”

Mostly because he was still able to see Bruce’s face as his moaning rapidly increased in volume.

“You really have taken a liking to Thor. He is gorgeous, isn’t he?” Both of them were making noises that made Tony need to close his eyes for a moment.

“Can you both hold out for me a little longer? I want you both to come for me soon.”

“Yes, Tony, “ Thor answered.

But Bruce just cut out a ‘oh god’ and came over Thor’s fingers. Thor moaned loudly in reaction and Tony was sure he was too close to hold on any longer. Somehow that was even hotter than making them wait for it. 

“Okay, honey. You can kiss him now.” And the sight of that was all it took for Tony to fall over the edge himself. Somehow he managed to stay focused and watch as Thor, who had let go of Bruce’s spent dick, came over his hand and Bruce lap. The workshop for a long moment was only filled with heavy breathing.

Tony grabbed a rag, cleaned off his hand and hopped off the work table. He felt himself overflowing with gratefulness and couldn’t get to both of them fast enough.

He pulled Thor down for a short thank you kiss. Then he turned to Bruce who was leaning forward in expectation of Tony’s lips. It felt somehow exhilaratingly familiar and he slipped a hand into the curls at the back of Bruce’s head. He could hear Thor gasp beside them. 

He ended their kiss and put his forehead against Bruce’s with closed eyes. “You just came, Thor. Don’t tell me you’re still horny.”

Thor sounded almost affronted. “Can you begrudge me getting excited at the sight of you two kissing?” 

Tony let out a small laugh and putting on a display, went for Bruce’s lips a second time. Thor’s breath hitched.

“Tomorrow, honey,” Tony said with a smile. “Tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Just put your hands in. You’ll have no problem getting out of them, but this way you have something to hold on to and there’s some pressure on your wrists.”

Tony held the leather loops forward for Bruce to grab. He had for once forgone his standard slacks and button down for a Henley and jeans and Tony had to say he liked the look. Bruce was leaning lengthwise over a danish pommel horse in one of the side rooms of the gym. They had adjusted the horse so that he didn’t have to completely bend over but was supported from the waist up nonetheless. The loops attached to rings hidden on the underside of the gymnastic apparatus and allowed Bruce to keep his hands easily resting on top. 

“Do you have more gear like this, stuffed away down here?” Bruce asked with a disbelieving huff while slotting his hands in place.

“It’s a gym.” Tony answered, playing dumb. If Bruce wanted to complain, he would make him just stand straight without anything to lean on and hold his hands up the next time. He wouldn’t like that for very long. He allowed himself a smile at the thought, and decided to put it in the idea folder for later. Not that such a thing existed if anyone asked.

“True, but you’ve obviously been buying gym equipment with the intention of not applying it to its intended use,” Bruce said.

“I have thought about how you can use everything down here for either sex or kink or both when the gym was outfitted. Working out is much more fun that way.”

Thor and Bruce each stared at him with large eyes. At least he was still able to surprise them. “If you want to do something like this again, I can refurbish one of the spare rooms upstairs to be a playroom. Blocking parts of the gym all the time isn’t really practical either.”

“All the time?” Bruce was grinning.

“Hey, with me you either love it or leave it, sweet cheeks.” Despite his cockiness, Tony really rather hoped that Bruce would love it. Going back to just being friends wouldn’t be easy.

“I can only attest to the former.” Thor was hugging Tony from behind, his head resting at his shoulder. 

Tony trailed his hands over the loops and Bruce hands one last time. Bruce looked up at him and then his gaze followed Thor’s hands over Tony’s torso, biting at his lip. 

“Time to get this show on the road.” He took one of Thor’s hands and pressed a kiss to it before disentangling from his arms. “Honey, you can stand back against that wall over there and keep an eye out for Bruce going green.”

“No need. It’s going to be okay,” Bruce said.

“Why am I the only one worrying about safety measures? It’s a look that really doesn’t go with my hair. Speaking of which — safety measures, not hair — safeword, Bruce?”

Bruce let out a sigh and Tony wasn’t sure if it was annoyance or the realization that they were indeed doing this. “Potassium”

“Alright, you still want to keep the clothes on, sugar?” Tony already had asked before, but he wanted to make sure.

“I don’t think having my pants around my ankles will help the Other Guy to be okay with this.”

Tony wasn’t sure about that, but he would listen to Bruce when he insisted. “Just tell me if you reconsider, okay?”

Bruce just nodded and shuffled his feet a little bit more apart while settling his weight on the horse. Thor was leaning against the wall a about eight feet ahead of Bruce, radiating an air of happy anticipation. Tony took a deep breath through his nose to stave off his arousal. They hadn’t even started and everybody was still dressed; his libido really needed a reality check.

He went over to the small black bag he had brought from upstairs and considered the selection of paddles in there. He hadn’t bothered bringing a cane or a crop. Slow was the theme of the day. Trying to ease Hulk into the sensation and the idea that there was no danger with Tony and Thor around. That hopefully would prevent a Code Green and maybe they could up the ante the next time. If there _was_ going to be a next time.

He decided on a leather paddle about hand-width wide and three times as long. There wasn't too much flexibility which guaranteed more control of the swing. The surface was smooth and without excess decoration, limiting the bite and marking of the impact.

Walking back to Bruce’s out-stretched form, he silently checked in with Thor one last time. It wasn’t only Bruce who was in for a new experience today. As Thor wasn’t into any form of spanking, Tony was determined to make sure it wouldn’t be a bad experience either. The one time Tony actually had tried to give Thor a rather playful dab during sex, he had looked rather confused for a moment until Tony had explained that there were people who enjoyed that. To which Thor politely thanked him for trying but told him that it was nothing he would need him to do again. Tony caught himself smiling at the memory and Thor nodded his okay to go forward.

He placed a hand on Bruce’s back and stroked down, over shirt and pants, towards his butt. He repeated that twice, but on the third time, Bruce complained, “If you wanted to touch you could have done that yesterday. You’re supposed to hit me.”

“Thank you for the reminder, I will take it into consideration.” 

He finished the stroke he had started but didn’t go for a fourth time. Taking a step back, he lightly swung the paddle at Bruce’s backside. He’d just established a rhythm covering all of his ass and the top of his thighs, when Bruce complained again.

“I already told you. You are supposed to hit me, not whatever you are doing there.”

“It’s called warming you up. You know that I have done this before, right?”

“I do. Do you?”

Tony answered that with a harder smack in the middle of Bruce’s butt. A sharp intake of breath signaled that he probably hit the right intensity. But he couldn’t rely on that alone.

“For every stroke I want you to give me a number from one to ten. One is ‘it barely registered’ and ten is ‘never do that again’. Alright?”

“Yes.” Bruce answer was curt but clear. Tony supposed it was a step in the right direction.

Deliberately, he took a measured swing, similar to the one from before, aiming at the left buttcheek. Bruce took a deep inhale again before saying, “Zero.”

“The scale starts at one, Bruce.”

“Well, that’s bullshit. ‘No signal’ should be zero.”

“The scale starts at one and that was not ‘no signal’.”

“It might as well have been.”

Tony shot a glance at Thor, who made eye contact and shook his head. So no sign of Hulkification yet. But Thor’s sunny demeanor was dimmed. He had noticed it too. They had planned ahead for Hulk getting upset. Not Bruce.

Tony swung the paddle again slightly harder than before. This time he hit the right cheek. 

He could see Bruce’s body tense for a second and heard a sharp intake of breath. 

“One.”

Tony took a deep breath himself and closed his eyes. He couldn’t rely on these ratings. Bruce's reactions and what he was saying just didn’t match up. Tony had calculated for various difficulties, but this had not been one of them. Opening his eyes again he decided to go forward but play it safe.

He covered Bruce’s butt and thighs with smacks, making sure to gauge his reactions for any sign of undue distress. Bruce kept on spitting out numbers, ones, twos and sometimes threes. When he only managed a groan after one particular nice blow to the top of his thigh, Tony actually started to enjoy himself. 

From Bruce’s reactions he assumed that he wasn’t the only one. He could see Bruce tense up shortly after every hit. Then he relaxed and almost leaned into the next one. His breathing was becoming faster and he was making noises that Tony had heard the day before when Thor had his hand on Bruce's dick. 

At the next particularly guttural noise he briefly stopped to make eye contact with Thor, who again shook his head but had leaned back, more relaxed than before. When Thor’s eyes wandered back to Bruce there was more to it than just monitoring the situation. He was flushed and, if Tony was interpreting his the way he clasped his arms behind his back to keep himself still correctly, deeply turned on.

Tony kept his gaze on Thor, feeling sure enough in his aim even while just looking from the corner of his eye. The slapping sound itself didn’t get any reaction from Thor, but Bruce’s groans had him biting his lip and staring fixedly at the sight before him. So, Thor was okay with somebody else getting spanked. 

Tony grinned and let the paddle come down again at the exact same spot as before. 

Bruce audibly took in a big gulp of air. Repositioning his feet to stand a little bit wider, more stable, he spoke up, his voice a bit gravelly, “Does this mean you’re going to start hitting now?”

Tony tried to shut it down, to continue on the good rhythm they’d had for the last ten minutes. “How about you let me decide where we’re at?”

“I’m just tired of waiting for you to get going.”

Tony didn’t bother with answering and doled out smacks again, alternating between Bruce’s cheeks. But he only managed to get four hits in when Bruce grunted out, “More.”

Tony tried to underline the point that they were not having a discussion with a sure hit to Bruce’s thighs. He aimed for the same spots several times as this had seemed to satisfy Bruce somewhat before and at the same time, asked himself if that might be a part of the problem. Doing exactly what Bruce demanded.

Again Bruce ground out, “More,” panting through it.

Thor tensing up and not longer relaxing against the wall caught Tony's attention. He was holding his hands by his sides as if ready to grab someone or something. When he caught Tony’s gaze he didn’t shake his head. So, he’d noticed the first signs of a big green incident.

Bruce cut directly into Tony’s thoughts, “More, I won’t let him take this away.”

Trying to buy some time to come up with a plan, Tony dialed the intensity back a little and increased the frequency of the hits instead. He was sure that Hulk wasn’t the actual problem, but he’d rather not be smacking a big green butt in the near future.

When Bruce vocalized the next “more” Tony could hear Hulk roaring behind his voice. Thor had taken a step in Bruce’s direction, appearing unsure what would happen next. Bruce wasn’t moving, he wasn’t trying to get out of the situation, but clearly something was getting to him. Bad enough that Hulk saw the need to act up. 

They could stop everything right there. It was obviously not working as intended.

But what Bruce wanted was more. Tony just disagreed about what he needed more of. He was sure that he knew Bruce well, but did he trust this feeling of familiarity enough to bet on it now? 

He had an idea. He hoped he was right. He was pretty sure he was. They could still call it quits if it didn’t work out. If Hulk wasn’t rearranging the gym by then.

Tony stopped and threw the paddle to the side. 

Bruce made a dissenting sound that Tony could feel reverberating through the room and the floor. 

Tony cut it off. Loudly he said, “I’ve had enough.”

He stepped in, reached around Bruce taut form, unceremoniously undid his pants and pulled them down together with his boxers.

Trembling slightly, Bruce, in his own voice, started to ask, “What—” but Tony didn’t even let him finish that first word.

“No! You’re done complaining. You’ll take what I give you. If you don’t want it, feel free to safeword anytime.”

Positioning himself closer than before, he brought his hand down on Bruce’s bare bottom. He didn’t put that much weight in, didn’t hit as hard; he just covered Bruce’s already red cheeks with smacks all over. He knew it was less of an impact, but it felt good to him, more direct and satisfying. 

He liked paddles; there was a reason he owned a nice selection of them, but there were situations that called for a different approach and Bruce’s continued panting suggested that he had found the right one.

A few times Bruce held his breath against the rhythm, turning his head, and Tony could have sworn he was about to say something. Maybe there were words underneath, but all Tony could hear were guttural moans.

He was satisfied to see that he had apparently been right. There was no way the pain was worse now, but being spanked was intense in other ways. Depending on one’s mindset, it could vary from intimate to degrading. From Bruce’s insistence that Hulk wouldn’t like it, Tony would guess that for him it was closer to humiliating. But it obviously did the trick. Soon Bruce was not only moaning but also whimpering. The sight of him with his pants caught around his ankles and Tony’s hand pale against his reddened ass sent Tony’s arousal spiralling. And judging by Bruce’s reaction, he felt the same. 

When Bruce pulled away each time Tony’s hand connected, he stepped closer and pulled Bruce sideways against his own hip with his left hand while he continued to smack him with the other.

“Are you going to take what I give you?”

“Yes.” Bruce sounded out of breath and almost pleading.

“Yes, what?” Tony accentuated the question with an extra firm hit to the top of his thigh.

“Yes, sir.” Bruce gasped out.

“Good boy. Thor, if you want to, you can kiss him now.”

Tony heard two gasps and glanced over his shoulder. Thor must have jumped at the opportunity as he was already in front of Bruce, leaning down on the pommel horse to capture his lips in a kiss. Bruce sighed in a way that sounded pained, but relieved at the same time. For a moment the sound of their mouths working against each other was all Tony could hear. The picture of Bruce and Thor kissing distracted him enough that he needed a few seconds to realize what sound was missing. The slapping of his hand on Bruce butt. Right. 

Tony hit him somewhat tentatively and heard a muffled moan. Rubbing the tender spot, he reached around with his other hand, finding Bruce’s cock hard and bobbing. He jerked him once, twice and relished the whining sound he was rewarded with.

“Alright then.” Tony stepped away from the side horse and got the lube out of his bag. 

Opening his pants, he lubed himself up and trickled some more lube down Bruce crack.

Bruce gasped at the sensation but didn’t say a word. A dark satisfaction settled deep in Tony’s stomach.

“You know what’s coming,” was all he said before pulling Bruce’s cheeks apart and pressing his cock up against his hole.

No prep was nothing he would normally go for, especially not when he didn’t know if Bruce had been using any toys or even had been fingering himself in all that time Hulk had kept him from any more action. But so far Tony gut feeling had been spot-on, and he was sure Bruce would appreciate the added edge of discomfort. 

He could feel the ring of muscles slowly opening to his pressure. Bruce was making gurgling noises, muffled by Thor’s lips. 

When they parted for a short moment Bruce ground out, “Yes, please, yes. Tony, sir, please.” Thor captured his lips again in the next moment.

Tony hummed in satisfaction: he’d been right. He put his right hand on Bruce’s ass, still hot and red from the prolonged onslaught. He slowly grabbed the flesh with his whole hand squeezing it, carefully at first, while pushing his cock completely inside Bruce’s warmth. Then he kneaded the ass cheek hard enough to make Bruce wail.

Thor, his hands in Bruce’s curls and lips red and glistening, made eye contact over Bruce back, his expression dazed and needy. 

“You can stroke yourself if you want to,” Tony said, rocking slowly in and out of Bruce and savoring the way the other man was tensing up but still straining for more. 

Thor was tearing off his pants with a speed that might've been comical under any other circumstances.

Tony squeezed Bruce’s butt again, and the resulting desperate cry took away any restraint he might have had left. He set a fast pace, slapping his hips against Bruce’s ass at every thrust. The pained keening was soon muted again by Thor's lips. Over Bruce’s taut form Tony could see Thor’s upper arm and by the way the muscles were moving it was clear he was jerking himself vigorously. 

“Honey, I don’t want you to hold off, okay? I know the way Bruce is begging is a real turn on.”

Even through the kissing Tony could hear Bruce whimper. Whether it was from what he had said or from the way he was pounding into him, didn’t matter. Tony loved it.

“Know why you’re begging me to fuck you and hurt you right now, instead of Hulk trying to mop the floor with me?”

There were only half uttered moans but no words in reply.

“It’s because you don’t just want to be hurt.” Tony was panting. “You want to submit. And it feels right if you do it. And Hulk can feel it too, Bruce.” Despite the whimpers and the sound of flesh hitting flesh, it felt pin-drop quiet. As if what Tony was saying had enraptured all three of them. “Before, you made yourself antsy, hoping that more pain would help. But you don’t need a candy machine that drops a hardcore spanking when you press the shiny button, Bruce, sugar.” Tony put one hand soothingly in the middle of Bruce’s back. “You need a Dom who gives you what you need and not what you think you want.”

He rolled his hips harder but slower against Bruce and dug his fingernails into the skin of his ass. A sharp cry of pain was followed by a sob and he rubbed the spot soothingly.

“That’s why you let me spank you ... and fuck you ... with your pants around your ... ankles and are hard all the way through. You want to be a good boy for me while I spank that pretty ass of yours.”

Tony could hear Thor hold his breath as he came, either from kissing Bruce or what Tony had said or both. Tony took the opportunity of Bruce’s mouth not being occupied.

“Isn’t that right, sugar?” 

There was no hesitation this time. “Yes, sir.” Bruce sounded hoarse.

Tony reached around Bruce and closed his hand around his erection. The strangled noise sounded surprised. “Did you think I wouldn’t let you come?”

“Wasn’t sure.” Bruce managed to slur.

“Good.”

Due to the angle he couldn’t pound into Bruce as he did before. Instead, he fucked him in a slow deep rhythm, pinching his ass from time to time. It took only a short while before Bruce sounded desperate and overwhelmed again.

“Don’t hold back. Just come—” Tony didn’t even need to finish the sentence before he could feel Bruce spilling all over his hand. He kept on thrusting into Bruce until the aftershocks ceased and he could feel Bruce tensing up in reaction. One of these days he might want to fuck him past this point until he was over-sensitive and writhing, but for now he just pulled out and jerked himself a few times. He toppled over the edge while keeping his hand on Bruce hip, painting white lines over the red skin on his ass.

The picture was mesmerizing. The idea that Bruce let him do that, let Tony spank him until he was throbbing and his ass burning, let himself be fucked into submission and let Tony spill himself all over him, made his breath hitch in his throat. Something deep within him insisted that this was where Bruce belonged. He hesitated for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut, but decided that this was not the time to get self-conscious about his kinks. He opened them again and massaged his come into Bruce skin who was keening in response. Tony’s heart wanted to jump out of his chest when stepped to the side and saw the way Thor and Bruce were focused at him. Bruce looked tousled and sweaty with tear streaks down his face but smiling serenely, and Thor’s eyes were wide in astonishment, which meant he had probably found a new kink of his own.

Tony petted Bruce’s ass tenderly one last time as if to say goodbye. After zipping up, he asked Thor to help Bruce out of the leather loops and spread one of the blankets he brought down on the floor. He was glad Bruce was kicking off his own pants completely and letting himself be wrapped in a second blanket before they all sat down. Tony pushed a bottle of water into Bruce’s hand while Thor was scooting closer to wrap him in his big arms. Tony followed suit.

After a long while of comfortable silence, Bruce cleared his throat and said, “So, uh, how long would furnishing a playroom take?”

Tony barked out a laugh. 

Thor added, “I second that question.”

“Oh good, now I have two of you.” Tony just couldn’t stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think in the comments or you can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loraneldin).


End file.
